Phillip (The Vyond City Purge)
Summary Phillip 'is one of the two main protagonists, alongside Terrence, of ''The Vyond City Purge, and its Advanced Vyond remake. He is the youngest of the siblings, who are the protagonists, and the genius. He, just like Terrence, is constantly abused by Karen, the film's secondary main antagonist. Appearance He is a Caucasion Business-Friendly-styled male pre-teen with black hair and black eye color. He wears a blue shirt with green stripes, black shorts, and two red sneakers Personality He is shown to be the smartest of the trio of siblings, inventing gadgets that far outclass human technology. He is also very friendly and caring, standing up for Terrence as well as comforting him. However, he will get mad when someone insults a friend of his or a family member of his, verballly and physically abusing whoever hates people like Terrence, and is willing to attack and harm Purgers, before killing them. He can also fight back when pushed too far. Personal Statistics 'Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Name: '''Phillip '''Origin: '''The Vyond City Purge '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown, though presumably 12 or 13 due to his voice and size, confirmed to be 13 in the remake '''Classification: '''Child Prodigy, Anti-Purger, Survivor, Kid, Student '''Date of Birth: '''Unknown * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Leo '''Birthplace: '''Hospital '''Weight: '''102 pounds '''Height: '''5' 1 3/4 '''Likes: '''Surviving, getting good grades, Terrence, killing or beating up Purgers '''Dislikes: '''Getting defeated, Karen, someone kidnapping Terrence '''Eye Color: '''Black '''Hair Color: '''Brown '''Hobbies: '''Inventing, surviving '''Values: '''Support his family '''Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''His state '''Previous Affiliation: '''Toronto, Canada '''Themes: '''Ready For It (by Taylor Swift) Combat Statistics 'Tier: 9-B, likely 9-A, higher 'with weaponry and equipment '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Peak Human Stamina and Dexterity, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery (Supernaturally experienced with ray guns and firearms), Hand-to-hand Combatant, Social Influencing, Energy Manipulation via ray guns, Explosion Manipulation via explosives, Fire Manipulation via Flamethrowing Pistol, Pressure Points (Can incapititate Purgers), Surface Scaling (Can run up walls), Regeneration (Mid-Low. Healed from a gunshot and kept fighting) 'Attack Potency: Wall level '(Can wrestle and ragdoll Purgers. Can overpower Karen. Beat up a bunch of Purgers with martial arts skill. Overpowered and harmed football player Purgers who survived a bomb), likely 'Small Building level '(Can harm and damage Purgers bigger than him to the point where they feel intense pain, paralysis, or death. Can beat up chef Purgers. Beat up and killed female Purgers, who can hurt Karen, who overpowered and killed an army of Purgers), 'higher '''with weaponry and equipment, can ignore conventional durability with weaponry 'Speed: Superhuman '(Can outrun Purgers. Outran and then blitzed several dogs before killing them) with '''Subsonic '''combat/reactions (Reacted to high-speed cars. Can blitz Purgers), up to '''Supersonic+ '''attack speed with ranged weaponry and gadgetry 'Lifting Strength: Peak Human '(Lifted a grown Purger by his feet) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class, likely Small Building Class, higher 'with weaponry and equipment 'Durability: Wall level '(Can tank hits from Purgers), likely '''Small Building level '(Can survive gunfire, though can still feel pain) 'Stamina: '''Very high 'Range: 'Standard melee range, higher with ranged gadgetry and firearms '''Standard Equipment: '''His inventions. Mainly carries a ray gun, a flamethrower, matches, a BB Gun, a pistol, and a Flamethrowing Pistol 'Intelligence: '''Extraordinary Genius (Invents gadgets that far surpass modern technology. Incredibly skilled in fighting and a expert in marksmanship and weaponry. Invented a security system that only didn't block off Purgers because Karen forgot to turn it on '''Weaknesses: '''Arrogant, immature Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:GoAnimate Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Social Influencers Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Children Category:Male Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Primary Protagonists